1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for testing a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tester for testing a semiconductor device, and the tester includes one or more functional units in a first side and one or more terminals in a second side.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-258487, filed Sep. 25, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
A semiconductor device can be manufactured by processes that may include, but are not limited to, a device preparation process, a dicing process, a bonding process and a packaging process. A test can be performed for confirming that a semiconductor device has one or more predetermined function, after every manufacturing process has been completed. A final test for the semiconductor device as the final product can, for example, be performed after the packaging process has been completed. In some cases, the semiconductor device as the final product may be an IC with external terminals or an LSI with external terminals. In those cases, after the packaging process has been completed, the final product can be mounted on a socket to allow performing the final test for the final product.
In general, the semiconductor device may include a body and terminals. The body has a packaged element. The terminals may project from the body or may be provided on the surface of the body. The terminals of the semiconductor device are electrically connected to electrodes of a tester. The semiconductor device as a test target is carried by a handler as a carrier to the socket of the tester. The handler can be cylindrically shaped. The handler has a first side portion that is configured to catch or handle the semiconductor device. When the first side portion of the handler becomes contact with the semiconductor device, the internal pressure of the cylindrically shaped handler is reduced so that the semiconductor device is handled by the handler. The semiconductor device is carried to the socket of the tester by the handler.
Some semiconductor devices may have a plate-like shape that has opposing first and second sides that are distanced in a thickness direction. The semiconductor device may include one or more functional units in the first side and terminals in the second side. The terminals are electrically connected to the one or more functional units. Typical examples of the semiconductor device with the functional units and the terminals may include, but are not limited to, a silicon microphone and a CMOS sensor. The silicon microphone is manufactured by semiconductor manufacturing processes. The silicon microphone has opposing first and second sides that are distanced in a thickness direction. A diaphragm or a vibration film as a functional unit is provided in the first side of the silicon microphone. The CMOS sensor also has opposing first and second sides that are distanced in a thickness direction. A light receiving element or a photo detector as a functional unit is provided on the first side of the CMOS sensor.
As described above, the semiconductor device includes one or more functional units in the first side and terminals in the opposing second side. The tester for testing the semiconductor device includes a stage that has electrodes that are configured to allow the terminals of the semiconductor device becomes contact with the electrodes when the semiconductor device is amounted on the stage. The semiconductor device is carried by the handler to the stage of the tester and mounted on the stage whereby the terminals of the semiconductor device become contact with the electrodes that are disposed on the stage.
The terminals of the semiconductor device face toward the stage of the tester, while the functional unit of the semiconductor device faces toward the handler. Namely, the handler covers the functional unit of the semiconductor device when the handler catches the semiconductor device. For performing the final test for the silicon microphone, it is necessary to apply a predetermined acoustic pressure to the diaphragm or the vibration film as a functional unit of the silicon microphone. Since the handler covers the diaphragm or the vibration film as a functional unit of the silicon microphone, it is difficult to apply the predetermined acoustic pressure to the diaphragm or the vibration film. The handler absorbs and carries the semiconductor device, while the handler has a reduced internal pressure. It is impermissible to make any hole in the side wall of the handler. Thus, it is difficult to provide the handler with any acoustic pressure applicator that applies an acoustic pressure to the diaphragm or the vibration film of the silicon microphone. The acoustic pressure applicator needs to be provided for applying the acoustic pressure to the diaphragm or the vibration film of the silicon microphone, after the semiconductor device has been carried to the tester by the handler. This needs additional test process and time for performing the test for the semiconductor device.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved tester. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.